


Blossom

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!Era students, First Time, Fluff Sex, Iwaizumi being done, M/M, Oikawa being adorable and sexy, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Seeing after a long time, Sweater Kink, but loving his beautiful lover anyway, multiple orgasm, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: It's been a few months since Iwaizumi has last seen his best friend. So a visit wouldn't hurt, right? The only thing going on in his mind is why Oikawa seems so different in his eyes.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assstiel/gifts).



> Hello, sweethearts!
> 
> Here is another smut of the volleyball boys I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reach me at: http://pinkillua.tumblr.com/ for talks, requests or whatever you want.
> 
> Bisous,
> 
> Many.

“Miss, can you tell me where the next stop is?”

 

Living far from Miyagi wasn’t as simple as Iwaizumi thought it would be. 

 

By any means, growing up and being raised on a small city had its perks for several reasons. One of them being that: practically anyone knew the directions and ways to get to any place at any time. Other was the simple fact that there weren’t too many of the same commercial category in every corner. 

 

It took the young man fifteen minutes to count at least four different markets in a single street. 

 

There had to be some public law against that.  

 

Ever since changing to a new university, the student had had difficulties enough to adapt to a cubicle of a room, people liked to call an ‘apartment’, and share it with some strange guy that usually went out at night and came back reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. 

 

However, overall, life was good. He had applied to what he had studied hard for between games and tests and there wasn’t much to complain. 

 

Aside from the weird feeling in his chest whenever he looked at old photos on his phone of the reunited team and casual hang outs they were used to set every weekend.

 

He missed them. 

 

Missed them greatly, and more than he could ever admit out loud. 

 

Not only because of their loudness or mindless chats, but also due to the bond the boys had developed over the years. At the end of the day, it was more about being together than anything else. 

 

He guessed his mother wasn’t wrong about telling him to seize school while he could because a sea of obligations was about to grow tall and crumble down when least expected.

 

The profane saying wasn’t far from the truth.

 

With tests and group projects, he hadn’t had the time to visit any of his friends. It was kind of impossible when in every twenty minutes came an e-mail or message on his phone about a correction or meeting about a new university subject.

 

Most were boring anyway.

 

“Yes, darling. Next stop is Kurumara street. You will find some student houses there. Is that what you seek?” the old woman looked up at him with a smile. Her gentle wrinkled face brightening up.

“Yes, ma'am. Thank you-” 

 

“Be careful, dear,”

 

But if there was some tight space in his agenda to get to see someone. Iwaizumi could only think of one name. 

 

And that’s why he was completely lost in a town he only remotely knew, thanks to maps online, researches and the very insistent voice at the other end of the phone yelling ‘Please, Iwa-chan. I beg of you. Don’t you miss our time together? All of our friends already came to visit me. Do you hate me that much?’

 

And no.

 

As heartless as Oikawa thought him to be, it was plainly cruel to ignore a request.

 

After eighteen times. 

 

Gazing down at the bright screen revealing where he was supposed to go, and up again at the tortuous way that was the scene in front of him he decided to ask for some help.

 

_ ‘Hey. I’m here. Got off the bus. What am I supposed to do?’ - I.   _

 

He scratched his head and leaned onto a pole, hanging the portable blue bag he had brought along on a tired left shoulder.

 

Ten minutes passed and the only sign he had gotten was a bunch of birds chirping on the trees above and probably wondering what a person was doing standing at the same spot for ages, looking like there was nothing better to do but admire old buildings.

 

Flipping the phone open, he quickly clicked the little avatar of a cartoon pig on his contacts and waited for an answer. 

 

People passing by.

 

A calm breeze coming through and-

 

‘-Ello?’

 

‘I’ve been waiting for a reply for-’ there was a pause and an attempt to count how much time he had stood still like an idiot. ‘Well, it doesn’t matter. What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to pick me up?’

 

‘I’m supposed to pick you up at ten in the morning, Iwa-chan,’ the whiny voice replied, followed by a yawn.

 

‘Take a look at the clock, genius-’

 

‘Wha-I set my alarm to ring up at-oh-’

 

‘Yeah,’

 

‘Aaa-I’m sooo sorry, Iwa-chan. I’m changing in five seconds. Stay where you are. I won’t be la-well, I won’t be even more late. I promise,’

 

‘Relax. It’s not like it’s night or something. I can go directly to your house, so give me directions-’

 

‘Alright,’ the voice was slightly out of breath. ‘Can you tell me where you are?’

 

‘No, you have to guess,’

 

‘Iwa-’

 

‘By the bus stop. I can see a-’ he cleared his throat ‘One of the hundreds of supermarkets you have in this city with a bright red facade and a-’

 

‘I know where you are! Just- Just go right up the street and take the first on your left. You will see a blue house. Two-story. That’s me!’

 

‘Ok. Coming-”

 

‘Sooorry again, Iwa-chan. See you!’ the excited tone ended up with a laughter as he hung up.

 

Iwaizumi sighed and switched it off. Following the clear instructions. 

 

\--

 

The neighborhood wasn’t all that bad.

 

If he stopped to think about it, the place was more agreeable than the one he currently lived in. The illumination shouldn’t be bad at night judging by all the light spots around and people seemed friendly enough, gazing out of their windows and hanging their sheets out to dry during the pleasant weather. 

 

Oikawa had a good taste.

 

The little blue house was graced with a small garden by the door. Nothing one should be proud of but Iwaizumi could see lilies and a few sunflowers sprouting up, which was a good sight to look at. 

 

Leaning in, he was about to ring the doorbell when his phone buzzed again inside a large pocket to display the short message

 

_ ‘It’s open! Get in! :)’ - Tooru _

 

The creak of the door was low as the student proceed to get it shut gently and climbing up the white cold stairs with some plant filled vases on larger steps to a very small hall. 

 

“Oikawa?”

 

“Inside! Welcome! I made coffee in case you slept on the bus. I remember you used to do that-”

 

The apartment was considerably lovelier than his, back at the busy college central. It had a medium sized living room with two sofas and a TV set. A fluffy rug that surely took some time to make it that clean, and lamps hanging about. 

 

The kitchen was open and luminous, with a big window where gorgeous sunlight could get in without filters. The colours varied between greens and blues. Some pink elements like cushions and decorations here and there.

 

Two doors suggested there was a bathroom to the right and a single bedroom on the left. He couldn’t peek inside for they were only open ajar. 

 

“Welcome, Iwa-chan! I thought you were never going to see me. Even my nephew took the time between tests to play video games here. Not that I have a video game, that would take too much time, so he just brought his along-”

 

“Huh-”

 

Oikawa blinked from behind the counter, two mugs in hand and a curious expression on the fresh face. “Something wrong?”

 

“No, No-” Iwaizumi took a look up to observe just how nice the place was. “I just never expected you to- to rent such a nice place, that’s all. Back at mine’s it’s just a room and a bathroom and I even said thank you to the landlord,”

 

“Oh-” he laughed “It’s because my uncle owns it. He lets me stay if I pay partially,” 

 

“That makes sen-”

 

When the attention was finally brought to his longtime friend, Iwaizumi felt something clog within his throat. 

 

The usually polished and aligned figure that was his former partner was simply just so off.

 

Different and-

 

Maybe because he was accustomed to seeing him with the uniform and school garments but-

 

He looked-

 

The characteristically soft hair was messy and wild, sticking up in every direction as the morning atmosphere made it look lighter somehow. 

 

The overly large sweater covered in soothing colours and a hideous drawing of a reindeer, which Oikawa had probably won during Christmas or any other holiday, covered most of his lean body, leaving half of his fingers to free sight and his left shoulder a little exposed. 

 

If he was wearing any kind of shorts, Iwaizumi couldn’t tell, for the piece of furniture interrupted the scanning process.

 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, adjusting the enormous and almost comical glasses on his face.

 

The glasses on his face. 

 

Baby blue and thick rimmed. Oval and upwards like he had never seen them. From the looks of it, his friend had to make some changes because of an increase on his sight deficiency or something along those lines. 

 

In the court he clearly remembered Oikawa never wore them. He preferred lenses instead, which was so much more practical anyway.

 

“Huh-I-” 

 

For some reason that the young student just couldn’t comprehend the vision before him made his head a little shaky. 

 

The player was different but not only in the physical sense, there was also something about the aura he was letting on. 

 

“I-”

 

“Are you ok? Hey, here. I made the coffee strong like you enjoyed to take it,” and as he got closer to his frame Iwaizumi could perfectly see that if he was indeed wearing some shorts they were too tiny to make an appearance underneath the top vest.

 

On a whim, he accepted the hot mug, gulping the hot liquid like it was the right medicine to bring part of his sanity back. 

 

“Be careful, it’s ho-”

 

A cough and the raising of a hand informed that it was already too late. 

 

“Iwa-cha, sit down. You seem weird. Maybe it’s summer weather. I also feel dizzy in the mornings, come on,”

 

Could eight months really change so many things about a person?

 

Oikawa guided the disoriented man onto the sofa, sitting along and blinking expectantly at the scene right next to him.

 

“Alright?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“I remember you being so much more coordinated. Maybe something happened? Do you have a heat stroke or-?”

 

“No. I’m fine. I’m fine,” the deep breath that followed tried to reassure it. 

 

“Ok, so- How are you? Your phone seems like it’s almost too busy to have space for my messages, you know? Makes me feel kind of hurt. You can’t forget about school friends. They’re the most valuable bonds you will carry through life-”

 

“Mhm-”

 

“So what’s your university like?” Oikawa took a sip of the drink and crossed his bare legs on the couch. 

 

“Nice. The campus is huge. I get lost sometimes. I got along with the science group which is not so bad. It’s different from school because people are focused on-you know. Getting careers and such-”

 

The other nodded, cup half covering the blushing face. 

 

“I miss playing most of the times. I use the afternoons to-”

 

His friend moved a little closer to their shared space.

 

“To-”

 

The long legs almost brushing jeans covered ones. 

 

“To?” Oikawa asked, raising a dark eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“Study,” he exhaled. “I study a lot. Theory books are the main deco of my room now,”

 

“Hmm, I understand. mine all over my room too. On top of the bed,”

 

Iwaizumi took a more detailed look at his friend’s face to notice wide dark circles under usually sharp eyes.

 

“I can see you’ve been working a lot,”

 

“Not working, exactly. I don’t have a part time job yet because I don’t have the time. My family helps with things because when I’m not reading I am down in the court.”

 

Iwaizumi smiled, finishing up the beverage.

 

“You still got it, then,”

 

Oikawa snorted. “Of course I still got it, Iwa-chan. What do you take me for? A quitter? I still train at least three hours a day. My team is not perfect but we have a shot at the nationals. Maybe even the league, and after that who knows. Watchers are everywhere, aren’t they?”

 

“Yes, they are,” 

 

The notion that even after a few months his former partner hasn’t changed in that sense brought relief to Iwaizumi’s lungs. Like in the middle of such a bizarre scenario, in which the boy was actually responsible and capable of taking care of himself like an actual adult, the essence of his vibrant want to be the best would still shine deep within. 

 

He knew that, not only by the short speech, but also by the slightly thinner way his body looked. Bones showing on his face.

 

“You’ve not been eating well, have you?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’ve been not eating like you should. Not with that zombie face, at least,”

 

“I’m so touched, Iwa-chan. Thanks for all the lovely compliments and also the caring attitude,”

 

“I mean it. Joking aside. You lost a few pounds,”

 

“Happens to every college student,”

 

“I think I gained some weight, though,”

 

“That’s because you’re lazy. We all know it. We just didn’t say it on your face-” he laughed, leaving the mug on the coffee table. 

 

Iwaizumi grinned along, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“Well, I don’t have a strict captain anymore. Maybe that’s that,”

 

Oikawa looked down at him. The young man had already stretched the tall body on his sofa, half leaning on the soft surface with a smug face.

 

“Oh yeah? I bet you don’t even practice sports anymore. Look how laid-back you got. What a shame, Iwa-chan,” he half-whined, tapping on the covered knee.

 

“Hey! I do, ok? Just not as much as before,”

 

“Hmm, sure-”

 

The afternoon went away like a single spin on the clock. Quick and effortlessly as the sun made its way down without warning, leaving the two students a little dazed at how time had gone by without their concern. 

 

Dinner was brought by call service and Oikawa took the opportunity to order a few beers just because ‘they were the proper age to legally enjoy them now’.

 

One after another, they sipped them without care. Laughing excitedly at the priceless memories of long lost and won games. 

 

“-and then he looked at me like I was the one responsible for his-” there came a hiccup “totally failed block-”

 

“I remember that. Their players used to be just too aggressive.”

 

“And we had Kentaro,”

 

“Oh yeah-I-I wonder how he turned out,”

 

“Boxing would be a great option for him,”

 

“Bo-boxing?” Iwaizumi giggled, opening another bottle. “I guess it wouldn't be bad. The first time I met you I thought you were in the dance club or whatever,”

 

Oikawa stopped in the middle of his swallowing to clear his throat. “Excuse me?” 

 

A hiccup.

 

“You couldn't blame me. I wasn't the only one. Because you have the whole- the whole thing-”

 

“Thing? Would you care to explain, Iwa-chan? Because I can clearly see myself on the first-” another hiccup “Day of school with flyers of the volleyball team all around and-”

 

“I mean with the way you talk and are very-” the young student tried to look for a word that wasn’t exactly at the tip of his tongue “Articulate,”

 

“Oh, articulate,” Oikawa mocked in a cry tone. “That is very offensive coming from you,”

 

“Offensive how? You are. Every single valentines or-or white card day, whatever. Your locker room used to be filled with perfumed stained pink and yellow papers. Anyone would guess you were in a band or something-”

 

“You are just jealous,” he sang the last word, waving the almost empty beer against the low light of one of the lamps.

 

“Not so true,”

 

“So?”

 

With the position Oikawa had set himself in, it was pretty much impossible not to look at his legs. Yes, they were long. And toned. And completely exposed to to a level of detail Iwaizumi couldn’t remember they looking so smooth. 

 

Or was it the alcohol taking effect?

 

“Yeah, not so-Your personality is enough of a downside to the looks anyway,”

 

The other laughed, hands moving up and down on the stared thighs. The already darker eyes gleaming in the dim illumination. 

 

“Then you admit my looks are not so bad,” the grin was just too mischievous for anyone to judge it not to be planned at all. “That took a while,”

 

Sweat began to gather on his forehead. The exact reason why he was getting so out of control slipped from his thoughts but there was something about the whole talk and the tone of the voice so close to his ear that made the usually relaxed body tense. 

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” another bottle was gone.

 

“I mean,” digits that had been teasing his own skin wandered forward, reaching its target and landing on the boy’s knee, squeezing haltingly. “Even when we got to have fun in my room, you wouldn’t say so,”

 

Memories of which both agreed to never speak about. 

 

Oikawa was the kind of person, Iwaizumi guessed, that mildly looked like he had no clue of what he was doing. The playful mood in which he was always on and an annoying smile on the pretty face did a great job at deceiving people.

 

But he was aware. Behind closed doors all the energy possessed in that body was directed to studying and analyzing any matter he judged important to guarantee victory. In the court or any other subject he desired to obtain it.

 

Above all, Oikawa loved to play games.

 

The short nails scratched lightly on the protected skin. The layer of jeans blocking the sensitivity but the contact was still there. 

 

“We talked about that. We were drunk and it was an- odd-odd day,”

 

An almost soundly laughter reached him. The movements were slow and calculated as Tooru rose up from his messy position to crawl closer to his friend, who was undeniably shaking like a poor prey who had been surrounded like one of the channels his father fancied watching about wildlife. 

 

“Would you like to have an-” fingers slid through his legs. “Odd day again?”

 

“O-Oikawa-hey-”

 

“You’ve been looking, but you can touch,” 

 

Warm hands guided his own to pale skin. 

 

He had been right, they were as smooth as they seemed.

 

“Wha-What’s the matter? You haven’t had enough fun with the university girls?” 

 

Despite the harsh words the digits did nothing to detain the gentle command. Caressing in circles, marveling at the softness of it and how hot his friend’s skin felt on his palms. 

 

“Fun? No, Iwa-chan-” Oikawa leaned in, wrapping both arms around the broad shoulders, bringing their bodies close. “I’ve been so lonely-” he moaned into the already completely red ear. “Studying so hard and playing all night,” the cry almost made the knowing heart clench if it wasn’t so much of a perfect act. “My body is so tired I can only think of sleep when I go back,”

 

That seemed sincere.

 

Tooru looked at him and brushed rebeld strands of hair aside, stroking with care while the glossy wanting eyes blinked at him pleadingly. 

 

“I don’t know many people in this city and-”

 

To Iwaizumi’s surprise his limbs had acquired a will of their own, no longer following the demands of his partner and exploring on their account. Squeezing the firm flesh of his thighs and kneading so hard he was sure marks would be present the next day. 

 

“I miss it-ah-” the moan came after a particular hard stroke. “And-” the pair of flushed lips pressed against his cheeks, delivering quick kisses that were so hard to deny. Pleasant and sweet, leaving trails of hot desire. “Iwa-chan wants me too-”

 

“No-No-I-”

 

Giggles vibrated on him.

 

“No?” the mewl made Iwaizumi shudder. “You don’t?” 

 

There were fingers again but this time they made bigger hands slip under the fluffy material of his sweater and finally he could state that the only fabric underneath was a thin layer of underwear.

 

“Oh-my-”

 

“Do I feel nice?”

 

“Wai-wait-”

 

“You told me so that day. You like me when I look like this?”

 

If there was a proper answer to the question, it died immediately mid-sentence because Oikawa took large palms and guided them to squeeze the plump round ass right on his lap.

 

So Iwaizumi figured that if Tooru wanted to play that game, the only way to escape was to follow through. 

 

Not that he was complaining much.

 

A sharp slap hit the soft flesh with such force it made the player on top of him shake. 

 

“I-Iwa-chan? Wha-”

 

“You’ve been lonely right?”

 

Tooru nodded vehemently. Shy tears threatening to stream down his beautiful flushed face. 

 

“Mhmm, Iwa-chan, I missed it. I-”

 

Another slap made him whimper a quick ‘ah’ in response.

 

“On the couch, can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes, Yes, Yes-” 

 

As soon as he had climbed off the man, the young student sat on the soft surface, eyes looking up, waiting for the next step.

 

“Open up,”

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t inexperienced. He had done it a couple of times with a few female partners, and back at the night he fooled around with Tooru, it wasn’t that much different. 

 

Long legs he had spent all afternoon admiring spread before him, sending an invitation he couldn’t ignore. 

 

“Take it off,”

 

When Oikawa made to remove the sweater, Iwaizumi shook his head. 

 

“Underneath,”

 

The piece was discarded in less than four seconds, flying across the living room and landing somewhere unimportant. 

 

“Iwa-chaaan. Iwa-chan, please,”

 

The other man kneeled before the squirming mess, hooking the hem of the sweater and lifting it up with a single finger to reveal the painfully looking cock. Swollen and dripping for attention.

 

“You used to be more re-resistant,” he observed, tilting his head for a better look. “We haven’t even kissed yet and you’re-”

 

“Kiss me. Kiss me-” Arms rose up desperately, grabbing at his friend’s shirt with incredible force and pulling him in. 

 

The press of lips was rushed. Iwaizumi remembering exactly how soft they felt on his own. He proceed to suck on the full bottom lip, swiping his tongue slowly, inviting them to part so he could delve inside.

 

It was like heaven after so much time without release. 

They moved together in a fast paced rhythm. Tangling within each other and moaning at every new sensation. 

 

Oikawa’s frantic stream of whimpers made the walls echo loud ‘mhm’s and ‘ah’s whenever they parted. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” he called, not exactly knowing the reason why. Sticking his tongue out to lick at the abused red flesh of his lover. Suckling uncoordinatedly as if he wanted to taste everything all at once.  

 

“I-aaah-” 

 

A firm hold on his cock made him sob in desperation. It didn’t move, only held him in place. 

 

“I-Iwa-chan, don-don’t be mean. Don’t be mean-ah-” he was sure a few drops had fallen down the flushed expression. Legs squirming for whether escape or release, he couldn’t tell.

 

“I’m not,” in spite of the serious tone, it was sincere. “Hold your sweater up for me?” he asked gently, grabbing shaking hands to the destined target. “Yes, like that,”

 

“What will you-”

 

“Just hold it there-”

 

“Ok,”

 

Hot breath could be felt against the overly sensitive skin of his cock. He wasn’t lying when telling Iwaizumi it had been so long. 

 

Tooru could come across a person who would agree to get intimate with anyone who was bold enough to offer, but only people who knew beyond the persona were aware it was mostly a facade. 

 

So when Iwaizumi blew a warm puff of air on his erection and it twitched violently, he figured it wasn’t a lie.

 

“Iwa-chan-Iwa-chaan-”

 

“Don’t worry,” the soothing voice made his nerves less on the edge. “Deep breaths, come on”

 

“I- I can-ohh-”

 

The flat hot tongue began its trail on the base of the twitching member, collecting all the sinful salty drop it had poured in ecstasy, bringing the content up to the tip and circling slowly at the head without the touch of his mouth.

“Hot,” he mumbled with a mouthful, grinning at the new little spasms he elicited from the other. 

 

“Ohh-please. Please-please,”

 

The whole lean body shook beneath him. It was almost a powerful sensation to be so in control of another person’s actions. 

 

He sucked to the side of the length, tracing the prominent veins and tonguing each one of them. Feeling, with great satisfaction, as blood pumped inside furiously. 

 

So needy.

 

Iwaizumi grazed lips all over, rubbing up and down until he was sure Oikawa would be driven mad by slight provocation. 

 

“I-Iwa-chan, please-”

 

“Please?”

 

“Please-” Slim hands gripped tightly on short dark hair. The expression ravishing, with cheeks tinged with the loveliest shade of red. Trails of tears shed from sensorial overload. 

 

“Alright,” 

 

In a single movement he crooned down and swallowed him whole, wriggling as well as his abilities could menage at the very slit, tasting avidly as drop after drop fell into his mouth, proof of his good work. 

 

The flavour wasn’t the most delicious in the world, but then again, this wasn’t his speciality. However, as frenzied as Oikawa was at that moment, anything would do to excite the neglected need.

 

Moving carefully all the way to the base and then up to the head, Iwaizumi established a way to keep the other on the edge as long as possible. 

 

The hot tongue massaging further where Tooru responded more eagerly. Constant ‘ah’, ‘ah’s dropping from parted lips.

 

“So good. Iwa-chan is so good. Ahh-more,”

 

“Mhmm-” was the only reply he could give, sucking harder and bobbing his head a littler faster.

 

Oikawa’s dazed state accompanying the motions without moving his own hips, obediently sitting still through sweet torture and nodding along. 

“Yes, like this-Harder. Don’t stop. Don’t sto-”

 

“Mhmm,”

 

“Iwa-chan makes embarrassing sounds. I’m so-”

 

The student pulled away, a string of precome and saliva connecting both. “That’s because,” the forefinger gathered lewd liquid at the tip, getting it to the opened mouth already waiting for it, widening up like it was offered a treat. “You’re so wet,”

 

“Mmmm-” Tooru sucked on it like it would carry the most tasteful flavour there was, feeling his own shameful lust inside. “I’m-Iwa-taan-” he tried with the digit inside “I waant tooo mu-moot-”

 

Messy and desperate. 

 

“Show me,”

 

“Iwa-chaaan-”

 

“Show me. I’ll give it to you,”

 

It was supposed to be teasing. A little mean. But all he could convey deep within his chest was fire mixed with the desire to please. 

 

Their fights had always been fierce in and out the court but he could never, in his life, be cruel to him.

 

“Mhmm,” 

 

He couldn’t deny the most honest pleading from his best friend. 

 

Tooru opened his thighs wide, holding them apart with both hands, exposing himself completely and trying to hide his face within the crook of his own shoulder.

 

The leaking cock stood proud and glistening with spit from the earlier motions, his balls tight and drawn close to the trembling body. The plump round ass he had spanked, with red marks from his hands, and the little pink hole twitching lightly.

 

Iwaizumi had to concentrate not to lose the little control still present inside his head.

 

Softly, he tried to soothe the shaking lover, caressing the back of his thighs with circular motions until he center of the tension. 

 

“Iwa-chan-” the sobbing had quieted down. The little sniffles more controlled once the adrenaline lowered a bit.

“Yes, Tooru?” He placed kisses on the red bruises, so gentle and careful it was almost a new kind of torture. 

 

“I want it-” it was characteristically whiny. 

 

“I will do it. I told you,”

 

“Whe-when I get lonely-” there was a sob.

 

“Mhmm,” open mouthed and lazy pecks made their way lower.

 

“I play with-”

 

“Play with?”

 

“Play with myself too,”

 

“Here?” the pad of his finger probed against the spasming entrance.

 

“Ahh-Yes,” hands covered the deeply embarrassed face.

 

“And you like it?” despite obvious, the question was rather honest.

 

“Yes, Iwa-cha. Please, I-oh-”

 

Instead of shy, experimental touches, Iwaizumi licked it all at once with the flat of his tongue, repeating the movement without rush, very similarly to what he would do to a woman and remembering what they enjoyed to feel when pleasured that way. 

 

“Hmm-Iwa-chan-”

 

The fingers previously blocking his expression seeked for the other’s hands, gripping it mildly, making them mimic his own actions and opening him up for better access. 

 

“Cir-circles, please-ahh-yes.Like that. So-good,”

 

Holding Oikawa open to its limits wouldn’t exactly have passed through his mind a few hours before but the sight was absolutely erotic.

 

He obeyed the sugar coated requests, moving slow when Tooru wanted, and then flicking it rapidly when the breathing pattern rose up.

 

“Iwa-chan, inside-” 

 

Compelled to follow through without question, he positioned the tip of his tongue in and opened his mouth adequately to fuck back and forth.

 

The moan that followed, for certain, let the neighbors know exactly what the pair was doing. 

 

It seemed like Oikawa had entirely given up on controlling them. 

 

“Iwa-chaaan. Deeper. Deeper-”

 

The hotness around him took over all his superficial thoughts, focusing solely in pleasing his lover, eliciting more delicious cries from him, making Tooru beg and whimper to show the whole damn street how great he was feeling.

 

“Ohh-too good. Feels too-Gonna come. Iwa-chan,”

 

Without verbal support and speeding up his pace , Iwaizumi grabbed onto the painfully hard cock to stroke it along his movements and fuck the loud lewd partner as precise as possible.

 

“Ah-bo-both. Like this-I-aaah-”

 

Spurts of hot come splashed over the ugly sweater and on top of the moving hand while the ragged breathing came back to normal.

 

The silence wasn't exactly awkward. More of a moment to take in the euphoria of it all.

 

“I-”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“You got better.”

 

“You wouldn't- I-”

 

“Just-” the impossibly messy brown hair sticking upwards in an adorable way “Take it all off too? I’ll take the sweater and-”

 

“No, leave it-” came the request way too quickly.

 

“Leave it? Seriously?”

 

The blush did nothing to calm his mood. “Ye-yeah,”

 

“Ok, Iwa-chan. Come here then. I’ll properly say,” Tooru pulled the other in, kissing his lips without making a fuss. “Thank you,” moaning shamelessly.

 

Iwaizumi was pretty sure no other person would ever compare after so.

 

“Lube,” he pecked lovingly “on the bed stand,” and another “condoms too,”

 

As aroused as he was, the sight of his friend discarding clothes through the house and going dizzily to his room was too much not to laugh.

 

“Alright, the fact you have strawberry flavored lube doesn't surprise me. You do know girls like that kinda stu-”

 

“Iwa-chan,”

 

This tone would certainly drag him to hell one day.

 

All fours on the sofa there he was. Ass up in the air like an offering. The rosy to the cheeks already gone but Iwaizumi pictured it all over them once again and something deep inside him shook.

 

“Here, Iwa-chan. You made me feel so good. Don't you want it too? You can. Come here,” 

 

He couldn't think of a person who would say no.

 

At least not in their right mind.

 

“I-I am putting the condom-wa-wait, Tooru,”

 

Oikawa crooked his neck and laughed. “I can see that-”

 

“You’re laughing. Unbea-”

 

“Huuurry up,”

 

Hot palms were on the naked back in record time. Feeling the muscles moving as he massaged and traced every curve. So defined, just like they were years ago but so much more-

 

Sensual.

 

The exploring didn’t stop. Going to for Oikawa’s chest and squeezing hard, peaking at the hard nipples and grabbing onto one to pull it mercilessly. 

 

“Ahh-I was already-for you but-”

 

The pad of his digits circling and pinching to make more whimpers come out. 

 

“If you want to play with me,” the other turned, stomach up. “Feel free,”

 

There wasn’t a need to tell him twice, as the dextrous mouth kissed the bony shoulder, down to abdomen, biting onto every muscle pulsing out, licking at the ridges of his skin and tracing every single curve.

 

The sensation was beyond amazing. Oikawa felt like floating under the precious touch. His memory would never fail of the night they let everything go as well but Iwa-chan was more- calm? Gentle. Careful and so wonderfully sweet. 

 

The setter wished for the feeling to last forever, fire pooling on his hips while he slowly got hard again, craving for relief.

 

“Iwa-chan. You must be-ah-at your limi-”

 

“We have time,”

 

“Iwa-”

 

“Lube-” his lover was about to make his way inside with two fingers.

 

“No. No- I already,” Oikawa blushed. “It’s for you,”

 

“You already? Spit is not eno-”

 

“I already did it, Iwa-chan-” the yell was piercing. “Ok? Before you came I did...once...maybe,”

 

“Tooru, I’m not sure-”

 

“Then feel it,” he turned sideways, covered in red. “If you want,”

 

The rejected digit slipped in, sliding easy and getting a small ‘oh’ in reply.

 

“Ah,”

 

“Feels hot, doesn’t it?”

 

Iwaizumi could only nod stupidly.

 

“When I do it with myself it feels good too,” he sighed “But I want you,”

 

Iwaizumi kissed the sweaty forehead, taking a hold of his cock and arching one long leg up. 

 

“Ok,” 

 

Tooru smiled and kissed the pursed lips, getting a loving response. 

 

The strangeness of feeling something inside wasn’t too foreign. But none of his toys could ever compare to the size of his best friend.

 

“Good?” it was breathless and wonderful.

 

Oikawa nodded. “Just a few seconds,”

 

“Alright,”

 

The smooth touches on the tanned back helped Iwaizumi to keep composure. The rapid breaths that came from both indicated anxiousness and expectation of greater bliss.

 

Gradually, strong hips began to move, steady and careful not to catch any wrong angles, Iwaizumi focused on going slow and observing Tooru’s reactions. 

 

The glossy eyes, parted swollen mouth, tears to the side of the gorgeous face. A slight grin telling him to go on. 

 

Thrusting forward a little more forcefully, the young student tried to contain the gasps of pleasure as tightness wrapped around him like paradise. The movements provoking perfect stimulation.

 

“Iwa-chan-” 

 

“Mhm?” they kissed briefly.

 

“Faster,” he mewled. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, please-”

 

A while went on until he found a good angle to move deeper. Hips motioning together to create a pace that was agreeable to both. Trying a little to right and then the left, Iwaizumi stopped when Oikawa gasped for air, grasping the muscles on his shoulder with a dazed face. 

 

“Iwa-chan,”

 

Every time he called for his name it meant a different thing but he could comprehend. 

 

Kissing the bridge of his nose, the young man took a breath in and started pounding into him with no retrains.

 

“Ah-ahh. I-Iwa-chan,”

 

Driving wildly into the hot body underneath, he took in every whimper and moan. Learning how to move and where to apply more pressure. 

 

The sofa creaking with quick thrusts and certainly bothering the poor residents nearby.

 

“Good?” he asked, needlessly, between messy open mouthed kisses. Drool dripping down the side of his lover’s face. Pupils blown and gaze lost somewhere in the clouds.

 

“Goo-good. Keep going-ohh-”

 

If his usual persona was anything to go by, Iwaizumi should have guessed Oikawa would be very vocal, but that reached new levels of amazement.

 

Trying to keep it a little down, the shorter lowered and lavished the player with such vigor that it became difficult for them to breath.

 

The connection, though, was something amazing.

 

All the awkwardness he thought it would be for sharing his body with his best friend was long gone.

 

All that filled his mind was the blinding awareness of closeness, thrill and joy. 

 

Tooru held him so tight. Safe. Pushing their bodies flush together and never stopping sobbing into his mouth. Praises that got lost in the room as their hips met more violently. The indecent sound of skin moving against one another getting lost within their gasps.

 

“Iwa-chan. Ah-Again. I’ll-co-come ah-”

 

“It’s ok. Go on-”

 

The frame spasmed for a second time, coating both of their abdomens with the hot liquid.

 

“Should-should I stop?” he kissed the soft cheek, hips starting to slow down.

 

“No. No-Don’t stop-” the firm grip on his hair became more insistent.

 

“But you-”

 

“Don’t stop-” it was almost a scream, and the man wasn’t in the position to argue much with how stunned his whole body was reacting. 

 

“O-Ok,”

 

Flipping the shuddering setter on the couch, he hissed when the pressure around him was gone, so the older could place him on the original pose on all fours. Legs trembling with the effort to stay still and the ruined sweater revealing almost all of the toned back and torso.

 

Thrusting all the way in, Oikawa moaned a long ‘yes’ and held at the fabric beneath for dear life as his partner pounded in a frantic rhythm, hitting the spot found earlier and aiming onto it with each move. 

 

“Iwa-chan, I-Iwa-cha-Ohh-my-I-yes,”

 

The incoherent mumbling mixed with the short grunts made both lose track of time. The lewd noises from their joining filling their ears, making fire spread through their spines. The feeling of release closer by each second. 

 

Iwaizumi kissed along the patch of skin visible on Tooru’s neck. Nibbling and sucking to leave marks of unforgettable pleasure. He combed the wild soft hair, pulling his head back so they could share more of their perfectly uncoordinated kisses. Motions never ceasing.

 

“Tooru-”

 

“Iwa-chan, yo-you close?”

 

He nodded into the crook of his lover’s neck. 

 

“Me too, go faster. I-I can,”

 

Iwaizumi bent an arm to touch the neglected cock when Oikawa whined. 

 

“I can-just from. Like this-ah”

 

He moaned at the surprise, backing away and concentrating on their tempo. Sweat pouring down his arms and forehead. 

 

Closer and closer until the inevitable peak hit him at full force. Body quivering and holding Oikawa so close the young student gasped for air.

 

“A-a little more, quick, Iwa-chan-”

Exhausted and with the rush of endorphins running within, Iwaizumi kept thrusting firmly, the vulgar squelching sounds as a clear sign of their intense session. 

 

“More, just-a li-”

 

Four or more ten times, he couldn’t tell, but the former player thanked heavens when Tooru cried loudly in his arms, sighing and whimpering in sweet sensation. 

 

A man would never need work out routines if they had his friend as a lover.

 

“I-I need a moment,” 

 

They rolled over on the small sofa. A smile of satisfaction on Oikawa’s face. “We look a mess,”

 

That was true. Tooru would be fortunate to have no stains on his couch by the end of the day.

 

The taller turned into Iwaizumi’s direction to place a kiss on his lips. “You can visit me anytime you like, Iwa-chan. Wasn’t it fun?” 

 

The hands on his hair felt so good and the warmth of their bodies made wonders to the stress slowly dissipating from his system. 

 

“Did you plan this?” he arched an eyebrow, kissing back.

 

“No, I would never do that. You think very little of me,”

 

“Then college students in your uni are not as foolish than the ones back at school. More difficult to charm?”

 

Oikawa grinned, biting onto a red cheek and whispering “They are not in my best interest, Iwa-chan. I’m very happy now,”

 

He figured being a setter came not only with quick reflexes but also with a calculist mind, which Oikawa had never lacked of. 

 

Iwaizumi should feel a little guilty or at least dumb for being in the place of the mindless fans he fancied to mock. 

 

But it felt good. And so right.

 

Letting reason aside, he embraced the luring creature in and placed kiss after kiss on smooth skin until both fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
